Wings of Blood
Prologue The moon rose swiftly in the sky like a dragon's claw. It was no more that a sliver in the pale sky etched in silver moonbeams, but it gave off enough light to make the ground glow with gossamer. A dark shape sat underneath a low-hanging bough, holding a long staff in his talons. The blind dragon, wrapped in a tattered robe, had his face turned toward the moon. His blind eyes reflected the moonlight, and he shifted as though he was in waiting for someone. Suddenly a shadow flitted above the trees, casting broken shadows across the ground. The blind dragon froze, his ears quivering and his jaw set as he sat, listening. Thump. The sound of a landing dragon pulsated through the hard earth. The blind dragon gripped his gnarled staff tightly and listened as the claws moved closer across the earth toward him. The sound of a knife being unsheathed whistled through the air, and although it was only a hairbreadth of a whisper the blind dragon heard it well. In a flash his staff came out, whipping around like a snake and clotting other dragon in the hand. The knife fell in a flash of silver, reflecting gossamer moonbeams, and then hit the earth. "Katai," the blind dragon said softly. "You will have to do better than that." A heartbeat passed and the knife was suddenly in the blind dragon's grip. He hid it in the depths of his cloak and chuckled. "Somehow you always know where I am. I know why you want to kill me." "My father died because of you," hissed Katai. The NightWing shuddered at the past memory. "Your father died because of his own actions," the blind dragon said. "And that was many years ago, my friend, the more you hold onto your revenge the more heartbroken you become." Katai was silent. "Sit," the blind dragon said quietly. Katai lashed his tail. "I won't be still until you are dead." The blind dragon laughed. "And it won't be long now, I am old and weak! Soon the wind will carry my soul away to another realm." "I can hurry it up if you like," Katai barked. "No need, the ancestors will take me when they like to." The blind dragon smiled faintly, still gripping his staff. Katai sighed. "I suppose I will sit," he murmured. "You are right, revenge will only make it worse." The blind dragon smiled. "I am glad you have finally realized that." Katai sat down beside the blind dragon, tucking his wings to his sides. A moment of silence passed, then Katai spoke again. "Brother, take off your cloak to reveal your true self." The blind dragon sighed and gazed off into nothingness. "I still sense anger in you, Katai. But if you wish, I will do it." With that the old, blind dragon reached up toward his hood and pulled his cloak off. The scales underneath were dim and faint with age, and it was impossible to know what tribe he was from. But Katai didn't hesitate. Before the blind dragon could twitch, Katai grabbed his knife from the folds of the blind dragon's cloak and lifted it, plunging it deep into the old dragon's chest. A faint gurgling sound rose in the blind dragon's throat, and he clawed at nothingness. Katai pulled the knife out, and blood pooled out in a red tidal wave. The blind dragon toppled, his blind, opaque eyes seeing nothing and everything, and then he lay still. Katai roared in victory as the blind dragon's blood washed his talons. "Victory!" he roared. "Old fool!" Suddenly a white shape shot from the dead body below him. A shimmering, opaque, gossamer figure rose into the air above Katai. Katai gaped in fear. His ghost. "You will learn from what you have done!" shrieked the ghost in an ethereal, shrieking tone. "In ten days the moon will turn to blood and strike every dragon dead! The land will be coated in your blood, just like your talons are coated in mine! The world will burn in fire, unless you can find the Golden Goblet and say you are sorry for what you have done!" Then the ghost vanished into the darkness, leaving Katai alone and trembling in the shadows. MORE COMING SOON! DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT DREAMINGWOLF1'S PERMISSION! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content